Assassin of the Heart
by Kawaiidustbunny
Summary: She was trained to warm the victim up and kill them, She assassined from the heart she was knows as The Assassin of the Heart.
1. Hawai'i

Disclaimer: Back! Back! I TOLD YOU THAT INUYASHA WASN'T MINE. *lawyers looks disappointed.*  
  
"Have you received our new assignment yet?" Kagome asked brushing her raven locks from her porcelain face. She walked to the bed with her powder blue, silk pajamas swaying slightly as she moved, sitting down briskly on the bed, while talking to her best friend a computer specialist Miroku.  
  
Glistening cinimon eyes watched the screen, where Miroku's face appeared smiling as always in his own cheery way. How he could be so cheery she would never know, They were assassins for crying out loud they murdered people, but she needed the money. "This is for Souta." she thought to herself.  
  
They had just installed the digital video screen and were now testing it out. Kagome Higurashi was an assassin, the best in the business you could say, as was her partner Sango Hiraikotsu.  
  
A spirited girl Sango was with long black hair, usually pulled into a high ponytail at the top of her head. She was also one of Kagome's best friends; she had been like a sister to her since she was a young girl around six. "I sure have, Kagome, and I think your going to like this one is it quite a challenge," Miroku got a mischievous glint in his eyes as he spoke indicating he was cooking something up in the evil brain of his.  
  
The short black ponytail he wore at the nap of his neck swayed from the movement of shuffling papers. Finally finding what he was looking for, he smiled triumphantly and held the slightly crumpled document to the screen. "It's too blurry I cant read that!" Kagome complained squinting her eyes to get a better look at the piece of paper that was pushed up against the screen. Miroku pulled the paper back from the monitor, revealing his face to her again. "It says," he held it up so he could read it better,  
  
"Sesshoumaru Taiyoukai, Age 20, and we have gained info from our client that he is one of the most important and rich stock investers, and it seems that our employer has insisted we get on the job right away, Sesshoumaru's business is the chief rival of his and it is ruining his business.  
  
You and Sango will go to Hawaii where his largest manufacturing plant and main office are located. You two will pose as secretaries until the time is right and remember he is heavily guarded because he is so important, when you reach Hawaii tomorrow please inform me of your arrival! I have already booked your flight for tomorrow morning at 9.  
  
And you will need to know that his company specializes in antiques. Later, and tell Sango I am loving that pink bath robe!" Miroku snickered and the screen went black. Kagome turned around and sure enough Sango was sitting at the vanity examining her hair, in a pink bathrobe, "Sango, Miroku said that pink was defiantly your color!"  
  
Sango's cheeks flushed a rose colored pink, as she scuffled into the bathroom to put her nightgown on. Kagome giggled to herself. 'What a mystery those two are, the best couple in the world and everyone can see it, except them,'  
  
Kagome sat up to set her clock for 7:00 A.M., climbed into bed, and closed her eyes. 'This is going to be easy!' she thought just as sleep clouded her mind. Kagome's alarm clock rang at exactly 7 in the morning, and Kagome sat up groggily, 'uh...morning already?  
  
I am sure this Sesshoumaru guy can wait a few more hours,' she lay back down and instantly fell back into slumber, that is until she heard a shrill shriek coming from the bathroom. 'What could be wrong with that girl now?' Kagome hopped out of her bed, and ran to the bathroom. As soon as her feet hit the tile they slid out from under her. Kagome slipped around the bathroom trying to regain her balance.  
  
'This isn't good!' she fell flat on her back causing a splash. "Sango what did you do?" Kagome's face contorted in pain, when she stood up to ring out her nightclothes. Sango looked at her innocently, "Well...I was going to take a bath and I already had the water running, the bubbles in and everything," she paused thinking about what had just happened, "And there was this little brown mouse that ran across the floor, so I totally forgot about the water running to chase after the mouse." Sango smiled cheerily. ~Kagome's Point of View~ 'Morning people,' I rolled my eyes at her, 'I can't stand them!' I almost forgot we have to get on the plane in less than two hours!  
  
I scrambled with my white pair of shorts, when are they ever going to invent clothes that actually fit? I pulled my powder blue tank top on next; hey I was going to Hawaii, no harm in having a little fun! My clothes in the suitcase were next...wait, Hawaii equals shopping, and so a few clothes will do me the others I can pick up while I am there. I sighed; living in Hawaii for a month or two is going to be perfect!  
  
It will take a couple days to warm up to the so called 'new boss' until the time got right to do what was needed. Not that I am happy about my job, mind you, I don't like killing, but I need money and a job so this was the only thing going for me.  
  
Miroku and Sango stuck by me when they found out my decision on a 'job solution' and decided to become part of my team. Note to self: gotta get them hooked up. Perfect couple. When Sango came bustling out of the bathroom, by the looks of her I'd say she cleaned up the mess, but with Sango you could never tell, sometimes a search for a mascara tube could get her in a ruffle.  
  
I watched her shuffle threw her things until she had finally finished packing. She looked over at me quizzically when she finished. I shrugged and dragged our luggage into the hall, of the apartment we lived in.  
  
Apartments...what can I say about apartments, how about, every freakin one is a living nightmare! That's right it wasn't my first choice, but what are you going to do? I shrugged mentally, walking beside Sango after I locked up; she haled a taxi as I stepped out the door to the main lobby. Taxis are the epitome of evil, remember that...and just as a side note...don't make eye contact with the driver. While doing my best to not look the driver dead in the eye, we pulled into the airport. We didn't live far from it, how could we?  
  
We were out of town so much doing our 'job' that we had to be. I personally didn't mind flying, only the fact that your ears pop to no end, was the only thing that bothered me. Why? I have no idea. But then again I guess you couldn't say that I was a normal 19 year old either...that brings up another good topic what 19 year old is normal? Pulling the bundle of clothes and suitcases I called luggage into the front desk, I looked at Sango. Every time we flew it was the same thing, a freak out session. Sango was not made to fly, as she puts it, 'if I was made to fly I would have wings,'  
  
and so every flight we have she goes absolutly crazy, shortness of breath, eyes bugging out, the whole kit and caboodle. The only time Sango actually ever had a normal flight was when Miroku flew with us, and that was once...he left me with a whole lotta hell. I must remember to thank him for that, oh yea he'll get what's coming to him. I unlatched Sango's hands from the front desk, dragging a shock ridden Sango, along with all of the luggage into the luggage department was no picnic in May, like you may think, adding them both together I'd say three hundred pounds were reasonable, of coarse we had to pack a lot of luggage, were girls, duh... Finally Sango, with bugged eyes, still freaking out, and hands latched firmly onto the seat in the plane, was safely in her seat, and I could finally relax.  
  
Oh the joys of flying. I closed my eyes, that is until I heard a shriek come from a baby not 4 feet away. Just my freaking luck, babies and planes don't mix...always keep that locked away you might need such info later on in life.  
  
So as the flight continued it got no better, babies crying, Sango about to cry, and the never ending senseless chatter of overly worked business men. What was the world coming to you ask? How the hell should I know, but compared to some people I consider myself normal. Head phones and a portable CD player! Sweet release in its form! As long as I didn't hear the world it didn't bother me. I slipped them on. Ahh I was going to listen to my favorite CD, Ayumi Hamasaki. That is until I noticed I had brought my CD player, yet seemed to have forgotten my CD, now this is my luck. Isn't it wonderful? My life in a nutshell: a CD player with no CD, yep that's me. Well I guess I can't complain, I always have the radio! I flipped the switch...crap, why was this the time that my mind slipped? No radio reception, yep my life...  
  
Okay that was Kenshinluver with just a few touch ups to make it fit the story line that i have!  
  
Sakura Rose @~~ 


	2. Doubts

Hello i am back with somemore ideas!!! Yay! Anyways! Here is the story,  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or Ala Moana or any other places mentioned here.  
  
I thought painfully of my last assignments, there was Kouga, "He was easy " she mused to herself, a little skin and she was good to go, He was holding a lot of the governments secrets, there was also was Hiten, "He was quite easy." she though, him to show a little skin it was as easy as slicing butter with a hot knife.  
  
Then there was that one. Hotaru, a sweet 8 year old little girl that was the key to her fathers success. It really pained her like it never before, She could even now feel the pain choking her.  
  
Sure they all hurt but not as much as this one, She had to live with that scared look imprinted on her mind as she killed Hotaru a 8 year old.  
  
A lone tear slipped out giving her away. She had said one thing before she killed her. "Why?" Tears now splashed down her face. It always pained her to think of people that she had killed. They all hurt her in some emotional way. Now she was on her way, to murder one of Japan's famous people.  
  
She couldn't believe it. "Why am I doing this?" she sighed, "Sango, I can't, I can't do this! This isn't right! I am a mass murderer!" she said quietly tears splashing down her face.  
  
Sango gasped at what Kagome said. "Do you know what you are doing? Do you? You are choosing to defy the Naraku." she said her mouth open with disbelief, "Are you insane?" she asked,  
  
"I don't care I will not kill anyone else, I am going back on the next plane,"she said firmly.  
  
"Kagome you are asking for your own death!" Sango said. Naraku has spies everywhere!"  
  
"Why what can he do?" she asked, She scoffed at him, Sango said nothing. They arrived at Hawai'i a few hours later.  
  
She stepped of the plane. "Mama She so white!" said a little girl, "Hush your self Pili." the mother scolded,  
  
"Hui, Brah! Dat chick is hot!" said a Hawaiian guy. (AN: Yes this is how some people talk at my school it is called Pigeon.)  
  
"Sh-ya Braddah! Her skin so pale!" the other guy commented. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Ho, Brah you tink the wahine (woman) can understand us?" one of them said.  
  
"I tired." one of them said yawning, "I go home, You coming for dinner? Pololi au!(I'm hungry) "the other one complained. "E kali 'oe ia'u" the other replied (Wait for me.) "E hele ana 'oe i hea ?" he asked. (Where are you going?)  
  
"Braddah you just say here. " he said. The man walked up to her. "'O wai kou inoa?" he asked Kagome. (What is your name?) Kagome looked at him confused. "Wha?" she thought. She ignored him and brushed past him. "Geez dat girl colder dan ice. " he said.  
  
"Brah, i tink she tink you crazy." the other one shook his head. "Come on before we late den my Mama going give me Lickin'" the other one said.  
  
Kagome shrugged and then went to the window, "Um excuse me i would like to change my ticket to today." Kagome said confidently.  
  
"Name please?" the lady asked politely. "Higarashi Kagome." she said. "Okay Ms. Higarashi, Your total will be 5,000 " she said. "NANI!?!?!" she squeaked, "That much to change my damn ticket ?!" she said. The lady smiled. "Yes Ms. Higarashi" she said pleasantly.  
  
"I can change your plane ticket to tomorrow and it will only cost you 700" Kagome scribbled the check out and slapped it down on the pealing desk.  
  
"I guess welcome to Hawai'i for the mean time. Mahalo" she said. Kagome stormed away.  
  
"Naraku, it seems that Ms. Higarashi wants to come back. She wants to quit" said the lady, "I see Kagura. When have you scheduled her for? " he asked. "Tomorrow." she said.  
  
"I see, I must say it will be most unfortunate that her baby brother Souta will be dead. " said Naraku nastily. "Oh Naraku you are too much " laughed Kagura.  
  
Kagome yawned pissed. "I am getting out of here next week." she told Sango. Sango looked scared out of her mind but still said nothing.  
  
"Lets go the beach." suggested Kagome after they decided to stay at the Ala Moana Hotel. Sango nodded they both changed into swim suits.  
  
"We look like such tourist!" she said. "Uh, Kag, we are." Sango said.  
  
Sango was wearing a bikini that was a deep green. Kagome was wearing a bikini and hers was a sapphire blue. They headed for the beach, The Ala Moana beach was flooded with people. Kagome sun bathed for awhile and then decided to swim. The crystal liquid sparkled in the sun as the clay sand swirled around her feet.  
  
She played with water and swam for a while. She never had so much fun in awhile. She swam towards the shore after about 3 hours on the beach, then went back to the Ala Moana Hotel, "Hey Sango i heard there was this club called Rumors!" Kagome said over the running water. "Wanna go?" she asked.  
  
"Sure "she said. Kagome pulled out a pretty tank top with the kanji of ice. It was a pale blue. She also wore a charcoal skirt she applied some makeup which consisted of Mascara, chap stick, lip gloss, eyeliner and that was it.  
  
Sango wore a strapless top that was black with the kanji of demon crossed out. Also matching charcoal skirt. She wore no makeup except pink eyeliner, pale lip gloss. She wore her hair down.  
  
They were ready for the night. They head out to the club they partied until 12 then decide that they had enough when someone kept touching Kagome and Sango accidently. Kagome stretched out, she had never had this much fun in awhile.  
  
She was so happy she would go home tomorrow. She woke up early her flight was scheduled for 9:30 she got everything on, and then after she boarded the plane Sango asked one more time. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" she asked.  
  
She laughed. "Of course. See ya later Sango I hope YOU know what your doing." she said and with that she got on the plane.  
  
Kagome sat down, she plugged in and then decided she would just have stick with listening to Utada Hikaru.  
  
Kagome sighed as I felt the plane moving. Kagome drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds. But was awoken by a large explosion, The Plane was crashing and falling, falling like a burning feather, she screamed as they hit the ground she felt immense pain in her legs. Before she blacked out.  
  
Ooo... what do you think is going to happen? I am so evil by the way I am giving up my story Westeria Fariy of Mine and Silent Pain if anyone wants to fix it and everything you got to let me know. My email is Kawaiidustbunny@hotmail.com mailto:Kawaiidustbunny@hotmail.com Thanks you! Ja!  
  
Ciao  
  
Sakura Rose @~~ 


	3. Confused

Kagome opened her eyes, She almost immediately closed them again. The bright light flared in her eyes.  
  
"What happen? Where was she?" she wondered, The smell of medicine answered her question. She opened her eyes again this time ready for the strong light,  
  
She winced, She glanced down her legs had a brace on them. A nurse wheeled in and noticed she was awake. "Oh, your are awake, how do you feel?" He asked. (AN: Yes Nurses can be Male.)  
  
"Fine thank you." she said. "Quiet a nasty spill you had there." he commented. "Um sir, what did exactly happen?" she asked. "Oh, you don't remember? " he asked.  
  
She shook her head, "Oh, well you were in a plane crash, " he said. "Is everyone else alright?" she asked. "'Fraid not, you were the only survivor." he commented. What he said hit her like a bucket of cold ice water.  
  
"No one lived?" she asked in a small voice. The nurse shook his head. "I am sorry though." he said. "Do they know what caused it?" she asked. "Um, i think they thought it was either bad wiring or the Captain had been poisoned. " he said thinking back to they news reports.  
  
"Damn Naraku " she thought. She clenched the sheets. All of those innocent lives, Tears filled her sapphire eyes, "They were all killed because of me." she thought, as tears started to drip. "I am sorry!" said the boy quickly, "I didn't mean to make you cry!" the boy said, glancing around nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Kagome's voice thick with tears, she clear up her face and tears stop dripping and she waited for the Doctor who arrived a few minutes later,  
  
"Hello Kagome, I am Dr. Rin. You might remember me, Because I am your family doctor " she said. She nodded. "Hello Dr. Rin " she said .As you noticed your legs are in a brace. She continued. "The plane smashed your leg fracturing it, It hit a muscle, your bone and joint that enables your to stand to walk, it damaged it beyond repair." she said grimly. "You will never walk again." she said quietly.  
  
"When can I go home?" she asked. "As soon as someone picks your up." She said. She had never seen anyone is her life deal with it as she did. "May i call them?" she asked. Dr. Rin winced. "Honey, They aren't going to answer." she said,  
  
"What? why?" she asked, Questions seared thought her whole mind comming up with possibilities, but nothing absoulutly nothing could have prepared her for this, "Your house burned down." Dr. Rin said.  
  
"Is that all?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"No. Kagome your parents are -" she cut herself off when a nurse came into a room. Kagome was was at a loss her parents what?!? What was her parents, "Excuse me " said Dr. Rin. The nurse led the doctor outside. "Doctor, Someone named Kikyo is on the phone. " she said. "Line 2"  
  
She nodded she went to nearest phone. She pushed on the plastic button. "Hello this is Dr. Rin." she said. "Dr. Can I come and pick up Kagome?" she asked. "She can't know about her parents just yet, my mother is going to be over there to pick her up, Please don't tell her." She said.  
  
"I understand. " she said she hung up. She went back into Kagome's room. "Kagome, Kikyo is going to come an pick you up. " she leaving swiftly before Kagome could ask any questions. A nurse came into her room.  
  
"I am going to help you change and help you into your chair, Your sister is going to pay for all of this. " she said. "Kiki-chan?" she thought the last time she saw her she was about 6 or so,  
  
That is all I am going to update for my one reviewer  
  
Sakura Rose @~~ 


	4. The Assassin is Born

Hello! Here is another chapter! I hope you like it so far! I love Adventure and Odyssey I love it check it out some times thank you whoever reviewed this story and if you like this story but don't like to type up a review then oh well you just wont get thanked! ;P Anyways i'll shut up now,  
  
Disclaimer: You know it! You know it! and i know it! So leave me alone! I DON'T OWN ANYONE!  
  
Kagome blinked. "Where did Ki-chan get all of this money..." she wondered in amazement. "Whatever happen with that thing with my parents." she wondered.  
  
A few moments later the door burst open, In came Sango, Kagome blinked. "Kagome are you alright, What happen??! Was there a bomb? Did you hear about your family?" she asked. Kagome said. "Yes, the plane went down, no , no " said Kagome.  
  
"What happen to my family?" she asked, Sango said nothing, "Sango!" Kagome said sharply. Sango bowed her head "Didn't you hear what happen?" she asked. "It was all over the news." she said.  
  
"Sango get to the point!" Kagome nearly shouted. "Kagome your family, they are all-" in that very moment Kikyo came in. "Ka- chan!" she shouted, she gave Sango a very dirty look, as if to say don't you dare tell her.  
  
Sango shrugged it off she didn't care this relative could tell her. Kagome finished hugging Kikyo she spotted Sango trying to slowly make a break for it.  
  
"Sango don't think you can get away without telling me. " Kagome said, testily. One word crossed Sango's mind. "Shit!"  
  
"Kagome," Kikyo said softly, "The reasons she doesn't want to tell you is because she know she has no right to tell you." said Kikyo, "But I do. " Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome swallowed this didn't sound good, it went down hill from there. "Kagome, your family is dead," Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome felt as if she had been dropped in a swimming pool and couldn't swim up to the surface as if she was drowning the last thing she saw was black. Some time later when she woke up groggily. She heard some voices "I knew we should have waited until she recuperated better." the voice belonged to Kikyo.  
  
"We had to tell her! What do you want her thinking? That her family is living somewhere in the Bahamas!" the voice said angrily, Kagome mused to herself and identified the voice Sango's  
  
She focused and sat up she was in a bed, They were no where in the room they were actually in the next room, "Such paper thin walls. " Kagome noted.  
  
Tear still were dripping down her cheeks. "Mother, Grandpa, Souta, " she cried softly.  
  
"Damn you Naraku!" she screamed. There was a thunder of foot steps, Sango dashed over to her, She hugged her gently.  
  
"It's all his fault! " she said crying breathing hard, "Why did this happen!" she cried.  
  
She cried herself to sleep with Sango hugging her that very night.  
  
She was put back into school. She decided something very crucial, never disobey Naraku again. She was now known as the Assassin of the heart. Her assignment this time was to kill Inuyasha Tashio.  
  
He attended the same school as her. She bumped into someone, She fell over, She looked up ready to snap at the person but then she realized that it was her subject.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where i was going, " she said sweetly like how the old Kagome would have truly done.  
  
"Keh, Wench make sure you know where you are going next time " he said, She bit her lip to suppress her anger, "Girl! Why are you still on the ground?" he asked. "Because I am paralyzed from the waist down. " she said rather cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, she painfully got in her chair. Sweat glistened on her forehead. "Alright school here we come! " She said point north, and started to wheel her way there, She felt a hand clamp on the back of her chair, "Uh, School is that way," he said,  
  
"By the way, my name is Higarashi Kagome." she said, she waited Inuyasha said nothing, she sighed and then said, "Well aren't you going to tell me your name?"  
  
"Onna, what makes you think i am going to tell you anything?" he asked arrogantly,  
  
"How rude! Fine!" she said. She wheeled off in the other direction he walked silently beside her.  
  
"Inuyasha." he said gruffly.  
  
"Pardon?" she said.  
  
"I said my name is Inuyasha." he said. "HI! " she said brightly. She smiled a million dollar watt smile, "What a cute kid." she thought. "Too bad I gotta kill him." she said. The old Kagome would have never said that but the new and improved one would have. Okay that is all! Kagome has turned evil! Just like Chocolate cover strawberries. Yummy chocolate and as soon as you get to the middle it tastes terrible it ruins the whole taste! *Makes a scrunched up face. * I hate it. Well sorry if i insulted anyone who likes it.  
  
Sakura Rose @~~ 


End file.
